Jacob Vargas
| birth_place = Michoacán, Mexico | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1986–present | spouse = Sylvia Arzate (2 children) }} Jacob Vargas (born August 18, 1971) is a Mexican-American actor. Early life Vargas was born in Michoacán, Mexico, and raised in Pacoima, Los Angeles, California, since 1971.Jacob Vargas Biography (1970?-) He was raised in a devout Roman Catholic family. He attended high school at San Fernando High School in San Fernando, California. Career Vargas’ break into acting came when he was cast as a street dancer on Diff'rent Strokes, and his continued career has included films such as Airborne, Traffic and Jarhead. He was also in the horror movie The Hills Have Eyes 2. He is most known for his role as Joker from the Joker Brothers in the 2000 film Next Friday and as A.B. Quintanilla, the brother of the late Tejano singer Selena in the biopic film of the same name. Personal life He is married to Sylvia Arzate. They have two daughters, Rose, born in 2004 and Ava Victoria, born in 2011.Moonlight - Jacob Vargas Vargas has four brothers and one sister. Filmography Film * The Children of Times Square (1986) as Alberto * Miracle of the Heart (1986) as Enrique Mendoza * Last Resort (1986) as Carlos * Ernest Goes to Camp (1987) as Butch Barba Vargas * The Principal (1987) as Arturo Diego * Little Nikita (1988) as Miguel * Crack House (1989) as Danny * The Big One: The Great Los Angeles Earthquake (1990) as Miguel * Never Forget (1991) as Student * Seeds of Tragedy (1991) as Cholo 2 * American Me (1992) as Paulito - Age 15 * Judgement (1992) as Hispanic Boy * Gas, Food Lodging (1992) as Javier * Mi Vida Loca (1993) as Ernesto * Airborne (1993) as Snake * Silent Rain (1993 short film) as Dave Alvers * Fatal Instinct (1993) as Flower Delivery Man * Huck and the King of Hearts (1994) as Pedro * My Family (1995) as Young Jose * Crimson Tide (1995) as Sonarman 2 * Hotel Book Oasis (1995 short film) as Young Book Salesman * Get Shorty (1995) as Yayo Portillo * Selena (1997) as Abie (major character) * Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997) as Ramon * Santa Fe (1997) as Jesus * The Hi-Lo Country (1998) as Delfino Mondragon * USMA West Point * Road Dogz (2000) as Danny * Next Friday (2000) as Joker * Wall to Wall Records (2000) * Traffic (2000) as Manolo Sanchez * Come and Take It Day (2001) as Miguel * Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) as Pepito (voice) * She-Bat (2001) as Zer (main role) * Turn Around (2002) as Gonzales * Dragonfly (2002) as Victor * E.D.N.Y. (2003) * Flight of the Phoenix (2004) as Sammi * Memoirs of an Evil Stepmother (2004 short film) as Vincent Enano * The Wendell Baker Story (2005) as Reyes Morales * Jarhead (2005) as Juan Cortez * Latinologues (2005) * The Virgin of Juarez (2006) as Detective Lauro * Bobby (2006) as Miguel * National Lampoon's TV: The Movie as Tijuana Cop 2 (2007) * Are We Done Yet? (2007) as Mike the Plumber * The Hills Have Eyes 2 (2007) as Crank * The Death and Life of Bobby Z as Jorge Escobar * Moonlight (2007) * Death Race ''(2008) as Gunner * ''Sleep Dealer (2008) as Rudy Ramirez * Kerosene Cowboys (2009) * Devil (2010) as Ramirez * Cesar Chavez (2014) as Richard Chavez * Heaven Is for Real (2014) as Michael * The 33 (2015) as Edison Pena * Beyond Skyline (2017) as Garcia * Subversion (2017) * The Public (2018) as Ernesto Television * Steel Justice (1992) as Arturo Gomez (TV movie) * Malibu Shores (1996) - Benny (10 episodes) * Max Steel (2000–2002) – Dr. Roberto Martinez (voice) (main role; 35 episodes) * Six Feet Under (2001) - Manuel "Paco" Bolin (episode "Familia") * The Proud Family (2002) (1 episode) * RFK (2002) Cesar Chavez (TV movie) * Greetings from Tucson (2002–2003) – Ernesto Tiant (22 episodes) * Kingpin (2003) – Ernesto 'El Huevudo' Romo (pilot episode) * Moonlight (2007–2008) – Guillermo (5 episodes) * Burn Notice (2010) – Omar (1 episode) * Psych (2010) – Juan Lava (episode "The Polarizing Express") * CSI: Miami (2011) – Felix Medina (episode "Last Stand") * Sons of Anarchy (2013) – Allesandro Montez (15 episodes) * Hand of God (2015) – Julio Farkas (5 episodes) * Marvel's Luke Cage (2016) – Domingo Colon * Philip K. Dick's Electric Dreams (2017) – Mario (episode: "Real Life") * Tarantula (2017) - Paja (voice) References External links * Category:1971 births Category:American male film actors Category:American film producers Category:American male soap opera actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Hispanic and Latino American actors Category:Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:People from Pacoima, Los Angeles Category:Living people Category:Mexican emigrants to the United States Category:Male actors from Michoacán Category:American male actors of Mexican descent